Enli Orr
Appearance Enli is a human male with hazel eyes that stands 5'7" tall and weighs 170 lbs. His hair is brown and curly, usually kept short and rarely styled in any appreciable way. Enli is often dressed in rather plain dark hooded robes that are made of high quality materials. He normally doesn't wear the hood up. He carries his lightsaber hidden underneath his robes so as to not betray his true nature or draw unneeded attention. Personality Enli can be rather cold towards those around him he doesn't trust, which, being a Sith, is generally everyone. To that end, Enli often employs subtle deceptions and manipulations to alter the course of events around him, bending them to his own ends. While not always arrogant to those around him, he often carries himself with a slight air of superiority and self-importance, much like a noble looking down at someone they consider lesser than themselves. To those he truly considers vermin, Enli has been known to have a cruel streak and affords them no mercy. History Not a lot is known about Enli's past, as he has taken great care to keep it hidden. What is known, however, is that he is a relatively new arrival on Coruscant, though his reasons for being there are currently unknown. Enli has managed to keep a low profile, hiding his true nature and mission from those he interacts with. His activities can appear random and disorganized, but they are all carried forward with a mysterious agenda in mind. To add to the mystery, Enli seems to have extensive knowledge about the Jedi Order, more than one could simply glean from studying the Order's history or texts. His level of knowledge of the Order and his chosen fighting style have enticed some that are aware he is a Sith to question his background. Unfortunately for them, they did not receive the answers they sought and only drew Enli's wrath. Stat Overview Enli has trained extensively with his lightsaber and is fond of coupling lightsaber strikes with various force techniques and deception. Through training, he has focused on his speed and agility, somewhat at the cost of raw strength. His focus on speed, agility and coupling force attacks with lightsaber strikes stands out as an oddity for a Sith, who traditionally seek complete physical dominance over an opponent. Abilities & Racial Benefits Shatterpoint - Through means unknown to him, Enli has always had the ability to see the flaws and weaknesses in objects around him, allowing him to more easily exploit such structural and physical defects. Anatomy Mastery - Enli has spent years honing his skills in field of anatomy, both human and alien. He uses this knowledge to the fullest extent, knowing where to strike to inflict the maximum amount of pain and damage, or to coerce his subject into being more...cooperative. Enli has training in the following lightsaber forms: Form VI: Niman - Advanced Form III: Soresu - Intermediate Form IV: Ataru - Basic Weapons and Equipment: Lightsaber with a fiery orange blade. Trivia